Fluffy Ice Cream & Crispy Waffles
by TobiBear
Summary: Maka thought it would be a good idea to take Crona out of his cell to get some Ice Cream. Who tought that Crona loves ice cream so much? Its a very 'fluffy' storie. Have fun reading it!


FluffyIce Cream & Crispy Waffles

* * *

**Authors Note: I was told I should write more CronaxMaka fanfics and voila... here is a fluffy one. Please tell me if ypu liked it, because I wanna get even better in writing. ^-^**

* * *

Crona was sitting in his old, cold cell. The sun shone through the window while it was laughing. Footsteps were heard in Cronas room. They got closer. And closer. Suddenly they stopped. Somebody was in front of Cronas door. A girly voice asked:" Hey...? Are you in there Crona?"

It was Maka. Crona answered shyly:" Y-yeah I'm here. Come in." Maka pushed the door open and didn't saw Crona at first.  
"Crona...? Where are you?" Maka already knew that he was in Mr. Corner. "Well... if Crona's not here then I have to go alone to get some ice cream. I'd bet he would love it."

Crona jumped up and said:"No... I w-want ice cream too." Maka giggled and reassured Crona that she wouldn't go without him.

"So this was a joke?" Crona asked like a little child. "That was mean of you." Maka apologized and said:" Do you still wanna go eating Ice cream?"  
Crona nod, but then Ragnarok appeared out of Cronas back. Ragnarok, like the jerk he can be, shoved Cronas head aside and said:" I wanna have chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, raspberry and lemon."  
His breath wasn't really the freshest Maka had smelled, so Maka said:"No Raggy, you get mint-flavoured ice cream. Your breath is bad… really bad!"

"Stop calling me Raggy you flat-chested cow!" Ragnarok shout in her face. Makas eye twitched and she pulled out a huge lexicon and spoke calmly the most feared words:" Maka-CHOP!"

Ragnarok was hit and he was knocked-out.  
Maka put her book away and smiled at Crona. She reached out her hand for Crona to grab it. Crona knew what to do; he should take her hand. And he did. Hand in hand they walked out of his cell-like room.

It was a really hot day in Death City. The sun laughs mercilessly. It was the perfect weather for ice cream. Maka and Crona walked through Death City. As they reached an ice cream shop, there was a new flavour called 'Sea-Salt Ice Cream'.

Both of them never ate it so it was obvious which flavour they would pick. The ice cream itself was blue and rectangular.  
"Why do you think it's called like that?" Maka asked Crona.  
"I-I don't know. M-maybe it's made out of salt." Crona answered shyly.  
"Maybe. Well just eat it and we know for our self"  
"O-Okay"

Both of them bit into their ice cream.  
"Salty!" Crona exclaimed.  
"But sweet" Maka added.  
Crona nod in agreement and they continued eating.

It was late afternoon already and the sky turned a little bit orange, although the sun wasn't as sleepy as normal. Maka and Crona were eating both their fourth Sea-Salt Ice Cream. As they ate their ice cream they walked through the park. The Ice Cream was soon finished, and Crona suggested eating another one. Maka nod her head vigorously and they went to the ice cream shop one more time. The salesman already knew the couple and asked:" Let me guess... another Sea Salt Ice Cream?" Maka laughed and agreed with him.

As Crona reached in his pocket there was only money for one more.  
"Maka? You can have it, if you want. Y-You seem to really like it."  
Maka was surprised at how stutterless Crona was speaking. Well he still stutters but not as bad when they have met for the first time.  
Maka giggled and said:" We can share it, because you love it too."  
"Okay" was the only word Crona was able to emit. Crona was slightly shocked at the thought to share an Ice Cream with Maka.

After the Sea Salt Ice Cream was bought Crona opened it and licked it. Maka took the ice cream and licked it too. This went on as long as no ice cream was left. Maka saw that Crona has Ice Cream on his cheek, so she took her index finger to wipe it off and lick her finger clean. Crona was surprised. Maka really looked cute licking her finger. Maybe he starred too much because Maka caught him starring at her and asked:" What's wrong Crona? Does your tummy hurt?" At the word 'tummy' Ragnarok reappeared and asked Maka:" What are you? A fat five-year old cow?" Maka didn't even bother talking to him, she just pulled out that huge book out from before and tried to hit him but before the book clashed with his head he retreated back into Crona.  
"Wise choice" Maka said under her breath.  
Crona wasn't as shocked as others when they see Maka in rage. He kinda liked it. It made him feel safe.

While she put her book away Maka looked at Crona and asked him:"Is everything alright? You can tell me when you're not feeling well.

"No... no I'm alright." Crona stuttered. Maka nod and took his hand in hers. Crona blushed when they intertwined their fingers. It was 6pm already and the sun became sleepy and started drooling. While Maka wanted to spent more time with Crona, Crona on the other hand didn't know how to deal with spending nearly the whole day with Maka. Both of them strolled through Death City, watching as the lights from the Restaurants were flicked on and seeing the sun fell asleep as the moon slowly raised and the temperature fell.

"I-I don't like how the moon chuckles. It's creepy." Crona stated out of nowhere, but Maka was glad he isn't so shy anymore. "Yeah, you're right. Although I never really minded it before." was Makas response. After she finished her sentence, Ragnarok popped out of Cronas back, yelling:"I'm hungry, and you two love-birds acting all lovey-dovey isn't helping at all."

Crona embarrassed from Ragnarok's words tried to shut him up, but he failed. Some people were already staring and started whispering:  
"Isn't that the son of a witch?"  
"Yeah. I'm wondering why he's still allowed to go out!"  
"Lord Death should get rid of him!"  
"He betrayed us all! He should be locked away!"

Those words made Crona start to sob. Ragnarok trying to shush the people but he failed because he's tiny. Tears have built up in Cronas eyes and he started to sob. He looked at Maka, who was angry at those people. Crona stuttered under the sobs:"B-but... but I was f-forced to... to..."

Crona was cut off because Maka stepped closer and embraced him. Her head rested on his chest while his head rested on her shoulder. Maka snuggled against Crona and said:" Don't listen to these idiots, they don't know you. You're the nicest and cutest person I know. And I know it wasn't your fault."  
Crona put his arms hesitantly around her back and his sobbing slowly died down. Maka thought while they were still in an embrace

'Crona is really cute and I really like him. I hope he likes me back...'

"Come on Crona. Cheer up, okay?" Maka said with one of her brightest smile. Crona nod, while Maka wiped tears from his cheeks. "Maka? Can we go and get something to eat?" Crona asked without stuttering. Maka was surprised he didn't stutter but then she came up with an idea:" How about we cook together? I have to cook today anyways. And it will be surely fun. So what do you think?" Crona nod but said:" I- I don't know how to cook."

Maka giggled and took his hand in hers and started walking. They didn't talk much as they walked hand in hand to Makas apartment.  
In front Makas apartment Maka fiddled with her keys but eventually she found them and unlocked the door. As they two entered Blair throw herself at Crona, hugging him and pressing him to her chest.

Crona was overwhelmed by Blair and not to mention, he didn't knew how to deal with enormous breasts like Blair's. Maka tried to pull Blair away but it failed at first, so she took a book out of nowhere and as soon the magical cat saw the lexicon above Makas head she pulled away, letting Crona breathe again. Crona hid behind Maka although he was a little bit taller than her, so it was a funny picture. Blair apologized meanwhile and asked if Soul was with them. Maka shook her head:" No. We haven't seen him. Why you're asking?"

Blair explained that she wanted to 'play' with him because she was the whole day alone. "I'm sorry Blair:" I had spent my day with Crona together. Next time we take you with us. Okay?" Maka recommended. Blair pulled them into a hug and thanked them. As she released them, Blair morphed into a cat but before she jumped out of the window told them:  
"Oh before I forget to tell you two, Have fun!" Crona didn't know what she meant so he didn't even bother, but Maka was as red as a tomato. Crona asked her why she was like that but Maka just went behind the kitchen counter and asked:" S-So Crona. What do you want to cook?"

"I-I can't cook."

"You said that already but everyone can cook. Even Soul." Maka chuckled. "What would you say, if I teach you some basics?"

"I-I would a-appreciate it."

"So that's a deal!" was Makas answer. "At first. What do you wanna eat?"

Crona thought about eating waffles as dinner, but then he remembered that waffles are for breakfast. "Can ... Can we have waffles?" Crona said though his thoughts.

"Waffles?" Maka asked.

"Y-Yes. O-only if it's okay."

Maka smiled at him and nod:" So waffles for dinner. Sounds yummy."  
Maka took the ingredients out of the refrigerator and placed them in front of Crona.  
"You mix all of this together and I'll place it in the waffle maker." Maka suggested. Crona hesitated but agreed.

Crona took a bowl and started to pour flour in it. Then he added milk and butter. At last he put eggs in it, and started to mix the mass. Maka watched him curiously.  
When everything was mixed together Crona gave the bowl Maka and she poured it in a wafflemaker.

"How do wanna eat your waffles?" Maka asked, while she opened the fridge. Crona answered:" With strawberry jelly. And strawberries."

"You don't stutter anymore, Crona. That's great." Maka stated.

"Y-You think so? Oh n-no I'm stuttering. I'm s-sorry." Crona apologized.

"It's okay. I think it's cute."

"Really? T-thank you Maka."

Maka stepped closer to him and put her arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug. She rest her head on his chest and spoke:" Come on Crona. Hug me back."

Dumbfounded he raised his arms and placed them on Makas back pulling her closer to him. He rested his head atop hers, so he could inhale her sweet scent.

"Y-you smell re-really nice, Maka." Crona told her shyly.

T-thank you Crona, but you smell good too." This time it was Makas time to stutter but out of embarrassment. They stayed like this for a few moments before the waffle maker made a 'ding' that reassured Maka that the waffles are ready to eat.

Once the waffles were out and neatly placed on saucers, Maka applied strawberry jam on Cronas waffles, and decorated them with fresh strawberries. After Cronas dinner was ready to eat, Maka applied jam on her waffles and both started to eat. Once they were finished, they put their dishes in the sink, both too lazy to wash them now.

Maka took Cronas hand and lead him to the couch. She sat herself down and patted the spot right next to her, signalizing Crona to sit down. After he got the hint he sat down next to Maka, his hands resting in his lap. There was a nervous silence between the two meisters.

"Soo... how's it going?"

"F-Fine"

"That's nice. Tell me... why are you still living in your old cell? It's like prison in there."

"N-No it's quite nice. I-I like it there."

"You know you can always move in here. You, me and Soul. All living together."

"Don't forget me cow!" Ragnarok yelled as he came out of Cronas back.

"Yeah you'll live then here too Raggy." Maka said teasingly.

"Don't call me that you flat chested cow." Ragnarok knew what would happen next if he wouldn't have retreated back into Cronas bloodstream.

It was late already. The moon was grinning and blood trickled down between its teeth. Maka decided to turn the lights off, so Cronas and Makas only light source was the chuckling moon. Maka yawned and stretched, lifting her arm and put it around Cronas shoulder. Crona was a little bit irritated but stayed calm, because he liked Maka. A lot.

"Crona?"

"Y-Yes Maka?"

"You look a little bit skinny... you should eat more."

"I-I know... but Ragnarok is often eating my food away."

"Well starting tomorrow I'll cook for you and just for you and not for Raggy." Maka knew although the demon wasn't visible he could hear all from the outside and teased him with her suggestion.

Maka yawned again and rested her head on Cronas shoulder. The timid swordsman slowly lost his sense of balance because of Maka being so cuddly, and so he fell on the couch, so he lay on his back with Maka resting on his side, with her arm around his waist. Crona could feel Makas breath tickling his neck, and smell the sweet scent of her hair. It smelled like cherries.

"You're comfortable to lie on." Maka said sleepy.

"T-thank you Maka. A-and y-you smell really nice."

Maka thanked him again for that compliment and her head found Cronas shoulder to rest on. It didn't take long for Maka to lightly fell asleep and starting to snore nearly inaudible. Crona thought it was cute and he let his head fall on a pillow behind him. Maka and Crona only were lightened by the moonlight, and the timid swordsman thought that Maka looked like an angel when she was enlightened by the moonlight. Crona fell then asleep too, after his innocent thoughts.

It was 1a.m before Crona awoke from his slumber. He dreamt his whole sleep about Maka. He looked at his angel and his angel looked at him. Her still sleepy emerald green eyes were locked on his grey ones. She cuddled against Crona and slowly started to speak:" Crona? Do... Do you know why I'm like this when I'm around you?"

"W-what do you mean Maka?" Crona asked not knowing what she meant.

"I mean... Do you know why I'm always taking your hand or starting to hug you?" Maka said calmly.

Crona shook his head but tried to answer her question:" D-Don't do friends do so-something l-like that?"  
Maka giggled and whispered:" Yes sometimes they do, but often they are than more than friends."

Crona, still not knowing what Maka meant, asked her once more:" D-Do you me-mean like 'Best-Best-Friends'?"

Maka shook her head and started to whisper again:" No, not really. They are a couple then. Like girlfriend and boyfriend." Cronas cheeks became red like fire and he mumbled:" D-D-Do you w-want us t-to be a-a couple?"

Maka nod and her face slowly get closer to Cronas. Closer. Closer. Closer until their foreheads met each other. Maka looked into Cronas puppy-like eyes who she loved since they became friends. Crona looked into deep-green ones which made his heart skip a beat always he's looking in those beautiful eyes.  
The moon illuminated both into a soft light. Slowly Maka closed her eyes and her lips found Cronas lips. The timid swordsman closed his eyes too and savored the moment of kissing Maka. Her lips were really soft and tasted like strawberries. Their kiss lasted for them like an eternity, but eventually they parted to breathe.  
The two meister were in absolute silence. The only light source was the moonlight, which enlightened both of them.

Maka was the first one to break the silence after they parted. She rested her head on Cronas shoulder again, shifted her head to look into his eyes and whispered:

"Crona?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I-I love you too Maka."

* * *

**Thank you for reading my second fanfic I puplished. Have a nice day ^_^**


End file.
